deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Crew Deck
The Crew Deck of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] is the residential area for the ship's crew. It is a large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks. The area also has a mess hall and a Zero-G basketball court. The Crew Deck has several small lounges, comprised of one room with some chairs and sofas lined around a big projector. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters are located here as well as the Executive Shuttle. Tram Station File:Crew Deck Tram Station.png The Crew Deck tram station looks very similar to the other tram stations around the Ishimura. Although it has some different qualities to it, the darkened platform does not show any present light. The only visible source of light in this area comes from with the lights shining from Dr. Mercer's lanterns. Commons Mess Hall File:Mess Hall.png File:Mess Hall ground floor.png File:Mess Hall2.png A spacious, two level room where miners, doctors, technicians and other workers aboard the Ishimura can relax, socialize and purchase food from the second level canteen. The first level is more of a lounge type area with sofas and chairs as well as vending machines selling Sun Cola and Meat snacks. The second level is dominated by a large U-shaped mess hall where off-duty workers can buy full meals and drinks. On the walls are posters with announcements and advertisements as well as CEC pennants. Residential Hall This area of the Crew Deck is comprised of several smaller sections where the crewmen and workers of the Ishimura sleep. Each worker was assigned a personal bunk where they could sleep, relax and have some privacy. Lobby Sleep Blocks File:Sleep Block A.png|Sleep Block A Commons File:Sleep_Block1.png|Sleep Block A Bunks File:Sleep_Block2.png|Sleep Block B Commons File:Sleep Block B.png|Sleep Block C Commons File:CD-SleepBlockCBunks.png|Sleep Block C Bunks The Crew Deck contains at least three known sleep block bunks and commons, labelled Block A, Block B and Block C. ;Sleep Block Bunks At some point during the Necromorph outbreak on the Ishimura, the Block B chamber was breached and its atmosphere was compromised, eventually turning the chamber into a vacuum room. The actual cause of this damage is unknown, although it can be speculated that a large Necromorph entity, most likely a Drag Tentacle caused the aforementioned damage. Block C is the closest chamber located near the Zero-G Basketball Court. It is the most heavily infested chamber out of the three sleeping blocks. This is because of the significant number of ship personnel that retreated to the confines of Sleep Block C, were able to survive the initial ravaging of the Crew Deck. However, under the direction of the deranged Challus Mercer, the entire group committed mass suicide.As only a final "survivor" was still alive when Isaac Clarke located the hideaway committed suicide, it is unclear exactly how the massacre took place; a number of possibilities exist. First, it is entirely possible that the entire group willingly killed themselves, either under Mercer's instruction or from despair; also, part of the group could have killed the others for similar reasons. ;Sleep Block Commons Like every other area of the ship, these areas are littered with bodies and furniture that are strawn about. The Sleep Block Commons areas are a relaxing place for workers and family members to go in order to relax and enjoy their time off. The Sleep Block Commons areas contained tables, chairs, vending machines and restroom facilities. Most of the Commons areas have advertising posters located throughout them and in one, there is a holographic display possibly able to show TV, or ship-wide announcements to the crew. Recreational Hall The Recreational Hall is a larger hallway complete with an elevator, restroom, waiting room and a Zero-G Basketball access. Zero-G Basketball Facilities File:CD-ZeroGBasketball.png The Zero-G Basketball court is a spacious room with several artificial gravity plates. Executive Block File:Executive Quarters.png|Executive Quarters File:CD-ExecutiveSecurityRoom.png|Executive Security Room File:CD-ExecutiveShuttleBay.png|Executive Shuttle Bay ;Executive Quarters ;The Executive Block contains the quarters of the Ishimura's most senior staff; Captain Matthius, First Officer White, CSO Kyne, and First Engineer Jacob Temple. It is much the same in layout as Crew Sleeper Blocks, though more opulently furnished, with sofas rather than a projection screen in the center of the room and carpeted. Security Room The security room is a small two section space. The hallway leads from the upper Crew Deck walkway. ;Shuttle Bay ;The Executive Shuttle was located here, to be used by senior officers to leave the ship for various reasons. It is not linked to the other shuttles on the Ishimura, hence why it was not jettisoned during the initial chaos. Unfortunately, it is missing a singularity core and the navigation cards have been removed, rendering the shuttle useless until they can be located. Cinema It is believed that the Crew Deck also contained a movie theater of sorts.Posters in the Mess Hall of the Crew Deck allude to a movie theater on board the Ishimura, intended to entertain off duty workers or their families. Trivia *Upon arriving at the mess hall, the player witnesses the brutal murder of Jacob Temple at the hands of Challus Mercer. *This Deck, along with the Vestri, is where Chapter 4: Rendezvous With Fate of ''Dead Space: Extraction ''takes place. *Some of the sleeper bunks appear "tipped over" rather than destroyed or torn up, indicating that they are modularly designed rather than bolted directed into the ship. This makes sense, as realistically speaking, the ''Ishimura's ''crew can rearrange, add or remove the number of beds to make room for additional living or cargo space. *This is where Chapter 10:End of Days of Dead Space takes place. Gallery File:Lobby.png File:DeadSpace2010-08-20 11.png Notes es:Cubierta de Tripulación Category:USG Ishimura Locations Category:Locations